battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter-Warrior
|notable = *Alita *Daisuke Ido *Clive Lee *Murdock *Zapan |debut = Battle 1 }} A is a in the Scrapyard who is registered with the Factory. This makes them eligible to pursue wanted criminals and collect the bounties on them. Because there is no formal criminal justice system or police force in the Scrapyard,Battle 1 hunter-warriors function as the primary means of enforcing Factory Law. However, they themselves are still subject to Factory Law, and can become wanted criminals when they step outside its boundaries. During the Tipharean civil war the Factory system was disrupted and the factories shut down, effectively ending the hunter-warrior system. Notable hunter-warriors included Alita, Daisuke Ido, Clive Lee, Murdock, and Zapan. Qualifications There are no clear qualifications for someone to be a hunter-warrior, save for a desire to become one.Battle 2 Alita registered as one in her first civilian body, which had no special characteristics. As Factory Law prohibits the ownership of a firearm, a capital offense, hunter-warriors tend to specialize in the use of a specific martial art, fighting technique, non-firearm weapon(s), or otherwise have their own means of giving themselves an advantage over their quarry. The vast majority of hunter-warriors appear to be male and are largely or fully cyberized. Alita was the only female hunter-warrior shown, and Ido was an exception to the latter quality in that he is fully human. Registration ]] In order to register as a hunter-warrior, one visits any of the numbered factories located in the Scrapyard. Here, an assigned deckman registers the new hunter-warrior by burning a unique barcode onto their . This is the only means the Factory has of identifying a hunter-warrior, as natural cell patterns such as fingerprints, vocal chords and retinal arteries can be easily stolen and/or counterfeited with cybernetics - and many cyborgs no longer have any of them. The process is painless and relatively quick, and the hunter-warrior is assigned a registration number. How Ido was registered as a hunter-warrior however, has not been made clear, as he had his original brain replaced with a brain bio-chip as part of the process of becoming a citizen of Tiphares. Bounties The netmen will on occasion assist hunter-warriors with tracking a particular criminal down, but only if they have committed a Class A offense. Netman 2 assisted Zapan and a number of other hunter-warriors in setting a trap for Alita because she was suspected of insurrection by attempting to flee with Hugo after he had become a bounty.Battle 10 History .]] Hunter-warriors played a more prominent role early in the series, although the story focused on a small group centered around Alita and Ido who were based in the Eastern District of the Scrapyard. Ido, who had actually been a hunter-warrior before he became a cyberphysician, at first tried to hide his role as a hunter-warrior from Alita. However after she ended up saving his life from one of his bounties, the mutant woman, she was driven to register as a hunter-warrior over Ido's objections. She soon after made a name for herself by defeating Makaku, in spite of having provoked a brawl with many of the hunter-warriors at Bar Kansas. However Alita made a lasting enemy out of Zapan, who vowed revenge on her. After he uncovered Hugo's racket to steal cyborg spinal columns, he plotted to use Alita's relationship with Hugo to get his revenge. However his plot was foiled by Alita's inventiveness by masking her "kill" of Hugo, and Zapan was defeated a second time. After Hugo's death Alita turned to playing motorball, making her career as a hunter-warrior a short one.Gunnm: Another Stories - Gunnm LO History timeline - Alita defeated Makaku in ES 577 and began playing motorball the following year. Following her defeat of Jashugan, Alita did not return to hunting, but maintained her contacts at Bar New Kansas and worked alongside the hunter-warriors as a fighting instructor. Soon after her retirement from motorball, five of her friends from Kansas helped her track down and defeat a notorious serial killer who targeted her. Following her defeat of Zapan in the Berserker Body, hunter-warriors stopped playing an active role in the story, but made a few incidental appearances. At the end of Battle Angel Alita the factories were destroyed or severely disrupted as a result of the self-destruction of Melchizedek and near collapse of Tiphares. Vector and Kaos joined forces to bring order and peace out of the turmoil that ensues, but what effect this had on the hunter-warrior system was not elaborated on. At the beginning of Last Order, Tiphares was thrown into chaos following Desty Nova's public revelation of the secret of Tiphares, resulting in the collapse of Factory Law and a corresponding increase in crime. Similar to the end of Battle Angel Alita, Kaos and Vector cooperated and used the remnants of the Factory infrastructure to restore a semblance of order. However this margin of control is on the verge of collapse on the eve of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals. List of hunter-warriors † = Confirmed death Other appearances Hunter-warriors appear in the OVA, which adapts the first two volumes of Battle Angel Alita. Hunting is a feature of Gunnm: Martian Memory that is present throughout the game and functions as a means for Gally to earn money. All enemy characters have bounties of varying amounts, with higher bounties for boss characters. References *